Keara Jiskry
Keara Jiskry is a young Nova who was recently seperated from her father and placed in a Nova Protection camp. Her mother was killed when she was young. History Back in Wyoming, Keara was born to a Nova mother and a human father. Her mother had a similar power as she, being able to absorb electricity and use it to magnetically attract metallic objects. Scared of this power, however, her mother had kept it hidden from everyone except her husband. Keara had not known of her mother's power until she was fourteen, for this was the year that Keara had discovered her own powers. She'd been regularly at her start in high school, though she didn't really care much. Many other kids had gotten far worse fare than her, and she felt she could handle it. One day, however, when an older boy knocked her aside, she'd decided she'd had enough. Knowing full well she'd probably get pummeled for it, she pushed him back. She wasn't very strong, but at that instant, she released a powerful electric shock that sent both of them reeling. This set her off completely, and she began electrocuting herself incessantly, sending her into convulsions. Anyone who tried to help her was blasted back. At some point, the school called her parents, and her mother rushed as quickly as she could to the scene. Once there, she placed her hands on Keara and absorbed the electricity into herself, then from her body dissolving it into the air. After a minute or so, Keara stopped releasing her charge, and her mother brought her home. At this point, the existence of Novas had already been revealed, and many of the other students at the school had made the connection. The boy who'd knocked her down, by the name of Kelvin Malker, organized a group of other boys to raid her house. Late at night, they broke into the house, made their way to Keara's room. Wearing thick rubber gloves—hoping to protect themselves from her electrical discharge—Kelvin grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, holding a gun up to her face threateningly. Her parents quickly rushed to the room, and, frightened, Kelvin shot Keara's mother, before fleeing the scene with his friends. Not before, however, they had thrown a lit match onto the carpet. Keara and her father, having survived the incident but scarred by the event they had been subjected to, moved to Oregon. Keara began school again there, but authorities eventually found her and charged her for being an unregistered Nova. She was placed in solitary confinement for a period of time, but was eventually released for being a minor. Once the Protection Act was passed, she was removed from her studies in college and placed in the Los Angeles Protection Camp. Personality + Independent; Fully capable on her own, Keara doesn't need others to keep her company. Likes her privacy. + Compassionate; Despite her crude nature, Keara will willingly offer aid to those in need or whom she finds deserving. – Often apathetic; Cares little of the feelings of those she doesn't know. Known to tease and chastise others for her own pleasure. – Snide; Likes to make sarcastic remarks, when she can think of them. Abilities Keara can produce a an electrical charge in any part of her body. This allows her to charge metallic objects, shock others who come into contact with her, or, as she learned to do, create electrical sparks that dance off her skin. Given enough practice, she should be able to project this electricity in the form of a bolt—like lightning. However, even if she is immune to any physical harm a person might suffer from electricity, she still feels the same pain. She's accustomed to small shocks, but larger ones may incapacitate her. Relationships She was very close to her father Thomas Jiskry, especially after her mother died. Her recent seperation from him has left her more melancholic than normal.